$g(n) = 3n^{2}+5n+5(h(n))$ $f(n) = -3n^{3}-2n^{2}+3(h(n))$ $h(n) = -n^{2}$ $ h(f(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(0) = -3(0^{3})-2(0^{2})+3(h(0))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = -0^{2}$ $h(0) = 0$